The Summoners
by Noisy Jenn
Summary: Legolas has powers the fellowship didn't know about until they visit him in Mirkwood and Mirkwood's in danger. Postwar


Hey guys. This is my first official lotr fic. This is just one chapter that kinda overviews the story. I did this in order for you guy sot get a feel about what the story will be about. If this is good enough and you're interested in a full story about this topic (maybe prequels can be included) then I'll continue. If not, then I'll leave this as it is. If you guys want this to be a fic- this chapter will be torn apart, made longer and more detailed. This is just an idea chapter.

This is a cross between lotr and final fantasy. You'll see why. This won't have any of the characters from any of the final fantasy series but will have their guardian forces/summons. YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW FF IN ORDER TO READ THIS.

For those of you who know ff, the forces might be slightly different- I didn't want to have a mostly naked shiva running around and tried to make things more normal for middle earth...

So.. let me know how you like it and if it's worth making a story of it. Like I said- the story will be more detailed and stuff. This is like... a teaser chapter.

Happy reading.

...

* * *

Laughter rang out from the courtyard as the hobbits played games with elflings. Legolas watched them and laughed as they chased each other. He was sitting on a large rock on the side of the courtyard. He could tell that the elflings were just as curious about the hobbits as the hobbits were of them. Sam and Frodo were off to the side watching as Merry and Pippin ran around. Every so often Sam and Frodo ran out of the way as the "children" ran their way.

"Come and play, Frodo! You too, Sam!" Merry called. Frodo just shook his head but Merry went up to him and dragged him into the game. Sam tried to stay back but Pippin caught up to him. Legolas laughed as some of the elflings hid while the hobbits had to find them. A few of the elflings ran over to Legolas and grabbed onto his arms. Without hesitation Legolas joined them. The elflings ran around him before tackling him to the ground.

"Beaten by elflings again, little brother?" a voice asked. Legolas looked and smiled at the crown prince.

"You must admit, Caldin, they're smart for little elfings," Legolas said with a wink.

"Oh yes," Caldin said. "Too smart for their own good." He reached down and lifted one of the elves up and twirled her around before putting her back on the ground. She squealed in delight the whole time. "Alright. All of you need to go home. It's suppertime already and you all need to eat supper in order to grow up to be strong elves. Legolas here didn't eat supper when he was an elfling your age so he's not strong and is easily overtaken," Caldin said. The children just laughed, not believing the crown prince. They hugged the hobbits and the two brothers before running off towards their homes.

"Suppertime?" Merry and Pippin asked, excited.

"I would suggest getting cleaned up first but if you are that hungry food is waiting for you in the Great Hall," Caldin said.

"Well, it's impolite to let food wait around, ain't that right Pip?" Merry asked.

"Oh definitely. Right Frodo and Sam?" Pippin asked.

"I'm starving. We missed second breakfast this morning and luncheon! Food should not wait around. It's the best when fresh. Let's go," Frodo said before the hobbits all ran off. Legolas was still laying on the grass, looking up at the sky with his hands behind his head.

"That means you too, brat," Caldin said, offering a hand to his brother. Legolas smiled before taking it and pulling himself up.

"I'll race you!" Legolas said before running off towards the palace.

"You're such a child!" Caldin yelled, running after him. Legolas just looked back, and shook his head slightly as he stuck out his tongue. Caldin laughed as he caught up to Legolas and grabbed his arms, holding him back. He quickly ran in front of his younger brother. Legolas watched him run away before he ran up behind him and jumped right onto his back. Being a very light weighted elf, Caldin just stumbled for a second but didn't fall over.

"Don't say it!" Caldin said to the palace guards as he walked up the palace steps with Legolas still on his back. "You really are an elfling, Las."

"Well since everyone calls me an elfling, I decided that I should act the role," Legolas said.

"That is because you really are an elfling. Well, you're a young elf. Your sister and I are centuries older than you! And you just reached your maturity a few years ago," Caldin said, adding under his breath, "which I still wonder how they came up with the idea that you are mature." Legolas wacked him over the head.

"I'm allowed to be immature," Legolas said. "I'm the baby in the family." Caldin gave an unelvish snort and Legolas whacked him back over the head. They doors to the Great Hall was open and voices were coming from it. Caldin walked right in and stopped to put Legolas down.

"What? You can't walk for yourself?" their sister taunted.

"Why walk when I don't have to?" Legolas asked. She just rolled her eyes with a smile.

The Great Hall was set up as a few tables stationed around the room with chairs all around. In the middle of the room was a long table with different platters of food set up all around. Thranduil was already sitting at a table as he talked to some of the royal advisors as well as Mithrandir. Aragorn was sitting at a large table with Arwen, the twins and Gimli. The hobbits were filling their plates. Some other advisors were filling their plates. Some of the other elves who help run the palace were eating at another table. Legolas and Caldin grabbed a plate and filled it with a variety of different foods. Some of the cooks came into the room and helped themselves. The guards came in during certain intervals to grab supper before going back on watch. Legolas walked over to the table with Aragorn and sat down between his brother and sister.

Caldin was the oldest of the three. He was almost 1,000 years old. He had dark blond hair and light blue eyes like their father. He was taller than Legolas and built stronger than Legolas as well. He helped Thranduil with his duties and helped with the army. Annariel was the middle child and was around 800 years old. She had light golden hair like Legolas and had light blue eyes like Caldin. She worked with the healers at times but usually worked with the clothes maker since she loved designing and creating her own clothes. She worked with a few other she-elves in one of the shops.

"How do you like Mirkwood so far?" Caldin asked.

"It's amazing. I didn't expect Mirkwood to look like this," Frodo said.

"I thought that Mirkwood would be dark and dreadful," Pippin said after swallowing his food before Merry elbowed him in the side.

"Don't say dreadful!" Merry quietly said to him, but the elves could hear him perfectly.

"The city looks nothing like what it does from the outside," Aragorn said.

"Many people are scared to come here because of how evil the forest is," Caldin said and then mumbled, "not like we'd welcome them into the city anyway," but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Not many people see Mirkwood because we like to keep our privacy. The only outsiders who get to see the city are friends of ours or messengers," Anna said. Legolas smiled as she seemed to watch in amazement how fast the hobbits were eating and how much they were eating. Next to him, Caldin seemed to be doing the same.

"Do you get a lot of attacks from the spiders?" Frodo asked.

"The walls around the city keep them out and regular scouts in the forest kill them before they can even think about trying to climb the wall," Caldin answered.

"What about Orcs?" Sam asked.

"Well, they try to attack but they never get too far. If it's a small army we'll let them into the forests. Scouts would watch them but we'd normally let the other animals in the forest deal with them. If it's a large army, we attack and they don't last long," Legolas answered. He looked around the room. Many elves had finished their meals and left the Hall. Thranduil was done with his meal and was talking to the advisors about something. He seemed stressed out. Legolas disliked one of the advisors. He always liked to pick an argument with the King. The advisor wasn't originally from Mirkwood. He was a dark haired Nordor elf. The advisor seemed to always stress out Legolas' father until he got what he wanted. The advisor always seemed to avoid the princes and princess because he knew they didn't like him.

Legolas excused himself and walked over to his father. Thranduil looked over the advisor's shoulder and smiled when he saw his youngest walking towards him. Legolas smiled as he walked over to the table. He went behind his father, leaned down and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hello Ada," Legolas said, taking his father's attention away from the advisor. The advisor looked annoyed.

"Hello, ion nin," Thranduil said reaching up and rubbing his hand along his son's arm. Legolas looked at the advisor with an threatening look in his eyes that clearly said, 'don't you dare bother Ada." The advisor excused himself and left the Hall. Legolas could hear his father sigh in relief. He squeezed his son's arm and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Legolas hugged him back before taking the seat next to him.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Thranduil asked. Legolas tilted his head in thought.

"It wouldn't hurt to hear it again," Legolas replied. He laughed as Thranduil took a swipe at his head. "Why do you let him get to you, Ada?" Legolas asked more seriously as he reached to his father's plate and grabbed a strawberry before leaning back in the chair and bringing his legs up.

"He's one of my advisors. It doesn't matter if I like him or not. He helps me run the kingdom," Thranduil said. Mithrandir was silent as he listening to the conversation. He looked as if he was relaxing in his seat.

"Well, I don't like him. And neither do Cal or Anna," Legolas said. "But he knows that already."

"Oh yes. I remember you used to torture him when you were little," Thranduil said, smiling at the memories. "I remember when you were just a baby of a few months and you threw up on his robes or when you were teething you kept biting him."

"See? Even as a baby I hated him," Legolas commented, reaching across the table to grab another strawberry.

"I have to get back to my duties. Warriors have been retuning and reporting that a massive amount of orcs are gathering," Thranduil said as he stood. He kissed Legolas on his forehead and ruffled his hair a little bit (to the annoyance of Legolas) before leaving the room. Legolas watched him go before turning back and saw Mithrandir looking at him with a smile.

"You alone will drive that poor advisor to an early grave!" he said. Legolas just smirked. The wizard excused himself and Legolas stood and headed back to his original table.

"Do you get a lot of attacks?" he heard Aragorn asked.

"The orcs are always trying to get through Mirkwood's defenses because we're the last standing Elven Kingdom. They want to claim the throne for themselves. We've always been able to fight them off though," Caldin said, glancing at Legolas as he returned to his seat. Legolas shook his head slightly to say that nothing was the matter.

"And you'd think by now they would give up," Anna commented.

"You still get attacks?" Elladan asked. He and Elrohir were involved in their own conversation before until they heard what the others were talking about.

"Sometimes. The left over Orcs and Urak-hi like to attack still. They want to bring back Saruman and Sauron of course," Caldin said. "We haven't gotten an attack in a long time though."

"Why haven't they been able to break through Mirkwood's defenses?" Pippin asked.

"We woodelves are stronger than we look," Anna said.

"My Adar told me one day that Mirkwood was so powerful because it was protected by elven magic," Arwen said with a smile.

"But don't all elves have magic?" Sam asked, fasinated that the topic changed to something about actual elves rather than elven lands.

"Yes, but different types of elves have different types of magic," Arwen said. "Adar was an amazing healer and Galadriel has the gift of foresight. Different elves have different abilities but I always heard stories about woodelves and their mysterious powers." Caldin, Anna and Legolas just smiled mysteriously at her.

"Is it true?" Merry asked. Everyone's attention was on the conversation at hand. Even Elrohir and Elladan disregarded their other conversation in order to hear the answer. Gimli looked more interested in the affairs of elves now than before.

"I remember we were always told to beware of woodelves," Elrohir said with a laugh. "Adar used to always say, 'If you don't stop doing that, I'll send you to the woodelves and you'll be at the mercy of their magic!' and it used to scare us as elflings."

"I remember when we first met you three. 'Ro and I always kept a watch out to see if woodelves really had magic but we've never seen you do anything so we figured that Adar was lying," Elladan said. The three royals just continued their silent smiling.

"So it's true?" Merry asked, excited.

"Woodelves were always possessed with more magic that any of the other types of elves because of our connection with nature. We were granted magic from the Valar and from the trees and animals," Cal answered.

"But throughout the quest we never once saw you use any magic," Gimli said to Legolas.

"How do you know that I never used magic?" Legolas asked quizically. Everyone was silent. "I very rarely used magic if at all. So everything was done ourselves, no magic involved."

"And yet magic would've made things easier," Pippin muddered.

"Oh, where's your sense of adventure? Surely you liked traveling to all the different lands. And also, if the ring could've easily been destroyed by simple elven magic than the fellowship would never have been formed," Legolas said.

"Our magic is mainly used to keep Mirkwood safe," Anna said.

"Have you used magic in the battles we were in?" Frodo asked Legolas.

"If I used magic, you surely would've seen it," Legolas said. "I don't use magic a lot but when I do it's huge."

"What type of things can you do?" Elladan asked.

"We can help keep the forests looking the way they are. We keep the darkness at bay. We made sure that Mirkwood's people are always safe. Our major magic is used when fighting in our lands," Cal answered.

"So that's why Mirkwood is so valued by the dark forces," Aragorn said. Legolas nodded.

"Who wouldn't want elves with elven magic under their control?" Legolas asked. "The royal family has most of the magic. Everyone else can do other types of magic but ours is used for protection of the entire kingdom."

"When's the next meal?" Pippin asked. Everyone looked at him in shock except for the other hobbits.

"In a few hours I'm guessing," Cal answered slowly, shocked at the question.

"In a few hours?" Pippin asked, disappointed. Anna looked at Legolas, her eyes wide in shock. Legolas just smiled and nodded his head as if to say, 'yes, he actually did mean it'.

"Well, we've got a few more hours until the next meal. Let's go and explore more," Frodo said. They all left the table and ran outside. It was still bright out and some of the children were beginning to come back outside as well.

"How much do hobbits eat?" Cal asked.

"A lot," Elladan answered. Cal sent him a 'no duh' look.

"I can't imagine if we ate as much as they did," Anna said. They all stood from their seats and exited the Great Hall.

"We'd break the branches of the trees if we could still climb them," Cal said. "Although, I bet Legolas can do good eating as much as they do." Aragorn, Arwen and Gimli agreed. The twins had gone off in a different direction. Legolas looked at him in shock. Cal looked at him and shrugged as if to ask 'what?'.

"And do you remember when happened when you last thought the same thing?" Legolas asked.

"How can I forget?" Cal asked, looking slightly disgusted. "Never again will I let anyone force food down your throat."

"Do I want to know what happened?" Gimli asked.

"Well, we always thought Legolas just didn't want to eat. He'd always say that he was full without barely eating anything." Legolas went to interrupt but Cal silenced him and continued. "So we told him one day that he wasn't allowed to leave his seat until he finished what we put on his plate. We didn't think we put that much on his plate but before long Legolas refused to eat anymore. This was centuries ago, mind you. We forced it down his throat and at last realized that he wasn't lying at all when he said he couldn't hold down anymore."

"You threw up?" Aragorn asked Legolas.

"Everywhere," Legolas replied. "And then I felt sick for days afterwards so I didn't eat then."

"That was one of the most disgusting things I've ever seen," Cal said. Legolas rolled his eyes.

"And fighting isn't disgusting?" Legolas asked.

"I said 'one of the most'. I never said it was the most disgusting," Cal answered.

"Wait a minute. You said centuries?" Gimli asked.

"Aye. Elves are immortal as you know and live many years," Anna said.

"But centuries?" Gimli asked. "Exactly how old are you?"

"I'm 976 years old," Cal answered.

"I'm 815 years old," Anna added.

"And I'm 423 years old," Legolas finished. Gimli was in shock. He looked to Arwen.

Arwen smiled and said, "953. 'Dan and 'Ro are 994."

Aragorn looked at Legolas, pretty much ignoring Gimli and Arwen and said, "Wow, so you really are the baby." Legolas shrugged his shoulders slightly and shook his head.

They took a walk through the city. Most elves were winding down and calling their children closer to their homes.

"We've definitely beaten 'Dan and 'Ro at any prank war we've had," Cal was saying. "When I was in Rivendell they started playing pranks on me pretty much nonstop. I tried to ignore them but it's hard to take pranks yet not do some of your own."

"So he'd get me to sneak around and get things or distract 'Danl and 'Ro," Legolas said.

"And Anna and I just minded our own business," Arwen said. Anna nodded her head in agreement.

"And we tried to get Legolas out of your grasp," Anna said.

"For every prank 'Dan and 'Ro played, Legolas and I had one right back at them," Cal said.

"Mind you Legolas is only around 4 humans years old at the time," Anna said as a side note to Gimli and Aragorn. Legolas was listening as if he was hearing this for the first time because he barely remembered anything when he was so young.

"It was frustrating that there wasn't any peace in Rivendell with the twins but finally it was put to a stop. Legolas became the victim of a prank made for me. When my room door was opened, it would trick a bucket above the door to flip so water and this strange substance would fall onto the person who entered. It was a really strange substance. It clung to you and it wouldn't come off.

"Well, I was going to my room when I quickly remembered that I wanted to get something else so I walked right by my door. Poor Legolas was looking for me and went right to my room. He ended up being the person who had the bucket poor on them. The next thing I knew, I heard screaming which I recognized as Legolas right away. I ran to him as quickly as possible only to see him screaming and crying covered in this slime. It completely covered him. For someone like me, it would've just covered my head and shoulders. I remember trying to wipe the slime off Las but it wouldn't come off and Las was screaming and crying so loudly I felt like I was going to go deaf. I picked him up and was getting ready to run to the healers when I saw Lord Elrond come down the hall. He knew right away that it was a prank from 'Dan and 'Ro so they were in major trouble," Cal concluded. Everyone was laughing at the memory.

"How did the slime come off?" Gimli asked.

"Well I remember we were in Arwen's room when we heard the screaming. We ran right away and eventually reached the hallway that Cal and Lord Elrond were quickly heading down. I remember hearing Las screaming in Cal's arms no matter how much Cal tried to calm him down. Lord Elrond was yelling to some of the elves around him to find his sons. I've never seen him so angry," Anna said.

"I have," Arwen added. "And ironically it all evolved around the twins."

"We followed Lord Elrond and Cal down to the healing rooms. I took Legolas from Cal and tried to calm him down but that was impossible. Poor Las had the slime all over. It was in his hair, in his eyes, probably in his mouth and nose. It was horrible. No matter how much we tried to wipe it off, it wasn't coming off. We tried washing it off in the bath and finally it started breaking up when Lord Elrond added herbs to the water. As soon as it was out of Las' eyes, mouth and nose he quieted. It took days in order to get it all off and Las's skin was red from scrubbing after that," Anna finished.

"I just remember seeing Lord Elrond angry. I would've hated to have been 'Dan or 'Ro right then. If I was covered in the slime I would be angry but I'd figure that I could scrub it off. But poor Legolas didn't know what hit him," Cal said, a smile on his face.

"Do you remember any of it?" Aragorn asked Legolas.

"I remember glipses being covered in something but nothing after that," Legolas answered.

"It was a nightmare. We were all so scared. 'Dan and 'Ro are lucky our father wasn't there at the time," Anna said.

"You had some pair of lungs, Legolas," Arwen said. Legolas just laughed.

By the time they headed back to the palace the elflings were being called home. The sun had lowered below the trees leaving shadows behind. Candles were lit around the palace halls. Few elves were walking through the halls. The day was over.

"Where did those hobbits go?" Gimli asked.

"Probably the Great Hall," Legolas answered. "We can grab some food if you'd like." Everyone quickly protested, saying that they were still full from supper. They headed up to Legolas' room. Legolas opened the door and walked in. The second he walked in, candles lit up around the room.

"Elven magic?" Aragorn asked. Legolas smiled back at him. He walked up to his before throwing himself onto it. His room was large. His own bathing room was attached in the back. He had a huge bed along one side and a desk and dresser on other walls. Doors were on one side that led to a large balcony. Bookshelves were on some of the other walls. Painted gold and green leaves lined the top of the walls.

"You never told us. What was that slime made of?" Aragorn asked.

"I don't remember actually," Cal answered surprised. "It didn't seem important at the moment. It must've slipped my mind."

They talked into the night until everyone decided to split up to their own rooms. Legolas changed out of his clothes into some looser fitting clothing. He went onto his balcony and sat on the ledge, overlooking Mirkwood. He was thinking about what his father had told him that day about the orcs gathering. Legolas felt anger at the orcs for regrouping when there should be peace. He smirked. 'We'll show them to leave us alone,' he thought to himself before leaving the balcony and headed into his own room. He headed over to his bed and pulled back the covers. He waved his hand and all the candles went out. He slipped into bed and fell into elven dreams.

A few hours later, Legolas awoke to the feeling that someone was staring at him. He moaned and rolled over, shoving one of his pillows over his head.

"Wake up, Las," the voice of Cal said. "Something is going on. The advisors have been running around and saying something about Orcs. I've been meaning to find Adar but I can't find him." Legolas grabbed the pillow off his face and stared up at the ceiling. He then looked over at Cal.

"Orcs?" he asked. "Ada said something that some warriors have seen orcs gathering."

"Well some warriors are in a panic now," Cal said. "I don't think it's a small amount of orcs we're talking about." Legolas instantly jumped out of bed.

"We must find Ada," he said, throwing open his bedroom door and running out with his night clothes on and barefoot.

"I've already tried to find him," Cal said. "You continue to try and find him. I'll go talk to some of the warriors." They split up in opposite directions. Legolas ran through the corridors not paying attention until his feet stopped in front of his father's bedroom. Legolas was going to knock but decided against it and just walked in. The room was dark but the balcony doors were open. Legolas ran to them to see his father standing on the balcony looking out towards the forest.

"How many?" Legolas asked.

His father didn't even turn to him before answering, "near a thousand."

"A thousand!" Legolas asked shocked. "How can that many Orcs get together without anyone realizing it?"

"The orcs must've learned how to make more orcs. They still want this kingdom and its magic in order to resurrect their dead master," Thranduil said. Legolas looked out past the forest. Thranduil looked at him through the corner of his eye and saw an angry and determined face. "You want to scare them off," he stated.

Legolas smirked. "The ring is destroyed. Mirkwood deserves its peace. These orcs have no business to be here. I want them gone for good," he said.

"And I'm sure you can scare them for all eternity. The warriors are getting ready to head out," Thranduil said. Legolas looked at him.

"Don't make the warriors fight! Cal, Anna and I can deal with all of them. We don't need to lose people," Legolas said.

"I'm sure you three can take care of yourselves. I'm just sending the warriors out to hide incase we have any orcs who stray from the group," Thranduil said. "It seems like your friends and the people of Mirkwood will get to see the magic of the royal woodelves. Let's go."

Legolas left his father's room before heading to his own room. He quickly changed and grabbed his quiver and knives before leaving the room again. He headed towards the Great Hall and saw the hobbits, Gimli, Aragorn, Arwen and the twins there in one corner. Cal and Anna were speaking to their father.

"What's going on?" Pippin asked when Legolas approached them.

"Orcs have gathered at Mirkwood's borders and are prepared to attack," Legolas said.

"How many?" Merry asked, fearing the answer.

"A thousand perhaps," Legolas answered. The hobbits became very nervous. "Don't worry, my friends. Mirkwood defenses are strong and don't forget about our magic. Cal, Anna and I are going to try and scare them all off."

"Just you three!" Aragorn asked.

"Only the royal elves have the abilities needed here," Legolas answered.

"What about your father?" Gimli asked.

"Ada isn't a full woodelf so he doesn't have the abilities that my brother, sister and I have," Legolas said. He glanced around the room and saw warriors leave. Anna and Cal left their father and came over to Legolas.

"I want to scare them off," Legolas stated.

"And with the three of us, we will," Cal said, flexing his fingers. "Let's go. The warriors are heading out."

The group made their way through the forest with the warriors. The warriors took to the trees when they reached their destination. At least a thousand orcs were positioned on the border of Mirkwood. They all pounded on the ground and roared. When Legolas looked closer, he was surprised to see some men within the group. They must've sided with Saruman.

"Stay here," Thranduil said to everyone but Legolas, Anna and Cal. "You can watch from here." Legolas, Anna and Cal continued through the forest and exited it to stare the orcs in the face.

"You're not welcomed here!" Cal said.

"We'll decide that!" one of the men said. He carried a large sword at his side. "The last kingdom of the elves will fall today."

"I don't think so," Anna said. "Mirkwood belongs to us and is under our rule. The elves would never listen to you anyway."

"So you three are the royal brats aren't you?" the man asked. He motioned for a few other men to join him.

"It will be our pleasure to get rid of your ourselves. Especially you, princess," he bowed to her in mockery.

"I highly doubt that the three of you will be able to stop us," another man said.

"Well," Cal said. "How about we keep it the three of us against all of you?" The men laughed.

"Are you serious?" one man asked.

"No, I don't suppose that would be good at all will it? How about six verses all of you?" Cal asked.

"Whatever you want. We'll be glad to fight six elves."

"Who said anything about six elves?" Cal said before spreading his hands wide. "Ifrit, I call you. I need your aid." Light flew from his fingers. The ground rumbled. Legolas saw Aragorn and the others out of the corner of his eye. They looked confused as the ground rumbled. Rocks rumbled through the forest and stopped beside Cal before coming together to form a creature. The rocks changed their shape into muscles. Eyes appeared as well as hands and a mouth. The creature roared and fire engulfed it and then went away. The men stared in fear and the creature roared and moved his arms. There were bands of gold around the creature's wrists and claws on the creature's fingertips.

"It looks like we only have four of the six," Anna said. "My turn." She held her arms out at her sides and looked at the sky. "Shiva, please hear my call." Winds picked up and swirled around them and a white light shined. Out of the light arose a woman with blue hair that reached her hips at least. She was dressed in a blue dress that ended at her knees. Her skin had a blue tint to it as she stood tall. She seemed to float above the ground. jewlery decorated her arms. Ribbons of different colors decorated her hair. Her eyes were purple and intense. She was beautiful but she frightened anyone she focused her eyes upon.

Legolas looked over at his friends. He smiled at their shocked faces. It was his turn. He looked over at the enemy. They were looking at the creatures in fear and in shock.

"Isn't magic a funny thing?" Legolas asked. He caught their attention. He brought his hands up and it looked like he was playing with a small blue ball. He whirled it around his hands and transfered it from hand to hand. He caught it in one of his hands and threw it beside him.

"Ixion, help me," Legolas said. The ball of light floated in air for a few seconds before spinning incredibally fast and then bursting, the ray of light went back into the forest. A neighing could be heard as well as galloping as a horse came jumping out of the forest, landing next to Legolas.

The horse was a little bigger than the regular horse. He was a dark gray color- almost black. His mane and tail was a pure white color. His mane was in tiny braids. A horn grew out between his forehead. His eyes were a black color and he looked angry as he stompted on the ground. Legolas reached over with one arm and hugged him. The horse nibbled his cheek affectionately before turning back to the orcs and men. He neighed in anger.

"Now we're ready. The six of us against all of you," Caldin said. He looked at Ifrit. They both nodded at each other. Ifrit flexed his muscles and stretched. Shiva looked as angry as ever. Ixion reared up on his hind legs. Caldin gave the signal and the three creatures moved forward. Ifrit roared. Some orcs moved forward. Ifrit attacked by hitting them with his enormous arms. Shiva floated in the air and spread her arms wide. The wind blowed moving her dress all around her. The threw her arms out in front of her and a blast of ice flew from her fingertips covering all in front of her. They froze on the spot and shattered when someone ran into them. Ixion neighed loudly as he reared up on his hind legs and came back down sharply. The second he landed on all fours, a bolt of lightning shot out of his horn, hitting everyone in front of him.

Legolas, Caldin and Anna moved back and let the creatures do their job. Men and orcs were falling by the second.

"They're scattering!" an elf yelled. Several warriors ran off in different directions in order to cut them off. Legolas watched as the enemy fell a few at a time. He turned to look over at his friends. They were in amazement at everything. He smiled. Aragorn looked over and caught Legolas's eye. They smiled to each other and nodded. Legolas turned back to the battle. The three creatures were off fighting enemies. He looked over and saw Cal and Anna on one side watching the happenings on the field. Legolas turned towards the battle and then quickly turned back to Cal and Anna as something caught his eye. He glanced into the trees and saw orcs in them, arrows aimed down at the two royals. Wargs were slowly making their way out of the forest. Cal and Anna seemed to finally realize the problem. Anna took out a simple knife and Cal took out his sword. They were no match for the wolves. Legolas started to run there before the wolves pounced.

"No!" Legolas screamed. Suddenly pain ripped through his whole body and he fell to the ground. He saw a blast of light and a screech of a bird before totally blacking out.

* * *

Alright, what do you think? If's it's good enough- I'll make it into a story. If not- then I won't. I was planning on writing a "all wood-elves are vampires" type of fic which I am in favor of. This one would probably be a kinda short fic. The vampire one would be longer.

What do you guys think?


End file.
